Dark Heaven
by AmyDiNozzo
Summary: /SPOILER SAISON 11/ Tony et Ziva, pour la première fois. Pour la dernière fois. "Ils s'accrochent désespérément l'un à l'autre. Parce qu'ils ont compris. Ils ont tout compris maintenant."


**Holaaa, me voici avec un petit drable de rien du tout. Il est court, c'est pas un drable pour rien, je ne l'ai situé à aucun moment dans l'écrit, mais je pense que ça se joue après la scène de l'oliver 11x01.**

**Je préviens, ce drable ne parle de rien, sauf de Tony et Ziva. Mais y'a vraiment, vraiment, rien autour. **

**J'ai découvert la chanson qui l'accompagne sur youtube, avec une vidéo Tiva évidemment, mais je ne sais pas du tout si c'est l'original. Si vous voulez le background comme je l'ai écoutée moi, la vidéo à chercher est "Tony + Ziva; I'd give up forever to touch you". La vidéo est magnifique, j'en ai pleuré. Tout comme j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce drable... Ca fisait longtemps que je pleurais pas pour un écrit x)**

**Je raconte ma vie, comme d'hab, y'a des survivants ? **

**Oh oui ! Merde pour la rentrée, bon courage à tout le monde :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

"**Je voulais simplement te dire que ton visage et ton sourire resteront près de moi sur mon chemin.**

Te dire que c'était pour de vrai, tout ce qu'on s'est dit, tout ce qu'on a fait, que c'était pas pour de faux,

que c'était bien. Faut surtout jamais regretter, même si ça fait mal, c'est gagné. Tous ces moments, tous

ces mêmes matins. Je vais pas te dire que faut pas pleurer, y a vraiment pas de quoi s'en priver, et tout ce

qu'on n'a pas loupé, le valait bien. _Peut-être que l'on se retrouvera, peut-être que peut-être pas_. Mais sache

qu'ici bas, je suis là. Ça restera comme une lumière qui me tiendra chaud dans mes hivers,

un petit feu de toi qui s'éteint pas."

* * *

**« And I'd give up forever to touch you **

**(Et je renoncerais à l'éternité pour pouvoir te toucher)**  
**Cause I know that you feel me somehow **

**(Car je sais que tu sens ma présence quoi qu'il en soit)**  
**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be **  
**(Tu es la plus proche du paradis que je ne le serais jamais)**

**And I don't want to go home right now **

**(Et je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi tout de suite)**

**And all I can taste is this moment **

**(Et tout ce que je peux savourer est ce moment)**  
**And all I can breathe is your life **

**(Et tout ce que je peux respirer est ta vie)**  
**Cause sooner or later it's over **

**(Car tôt ou tard c'est terminé)**  
**I just don't want to miss you tonight**

**(Je veux juste que tu ne me manques pas ce soir)**

**And I don't want the world to see me **

**(Et je ne veux pas que les gens me voient)**  
**Cause I don't think that they'd understand **

**(Car je ne pense pas qu'ils comprendraient)**  
**When everything's made to be broken **

**(Quand tout est fait pour être brisé)**  
**I just want you to know who I am **

**(Je veux juste que tu saches qui je suis)**

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming **

**(Et tu ne peux pas essuyer les larmes qui ne viennent pas)**  
**Or the moment of truth in your lies **

**(Ou les vérités dans tes mensonges)**  
**When everything seems like the movies **

**(Quand tout a l'air comme dans un film)**  
**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive **

**(Oui, tu saignes juste pour savoir que tu es vivante.)**

Elle le sert dans ses bras, à s'en briser les os, à s'en briser le cœur.

Elle enfouie son visage le plus profondément possible dans son cou, inspirant de façon anarchique son parfum masculin.

Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses épaules, torturent sa chaire à vif.

Elle sent ses bras forts autour de sa taille, ses bras forts qui la maintiennent si fermement qu'elle pourrait tomber en mille morceaux s'il la lâche.

Un sanglot la secoue violemment à cette pensée.

Puisqu'il finira par la lâcher. Puisque leur chemin vont se séparer. Définitivement.

Parce qu'ils n'ont pas eu le putain de courage de saisir leur chance lorsqu'elle était présente.

Et qu'ils vont devoir désormais vivre avec la certitude que la vie ne nous l'offre qu'une fois, tant pis si l'on est mort de trouille, ça ne revient pas.

Ça ne revient jamais.

Ils s'accrochent désespérément l'un à l'autre. Parce qu'ils ont compris. Ils ont tout compris maintenant.

Ils s'étreignent passionnément, sans tendresse, sans la moindre douceur.

Ils n'ont pas de douceur à donner. Juste l'amertume des regrets, la brûlure d'un amour inachevé et certainement même pas commencé.

Ils se serrent fort, très fort.

Pour se faire oublier qu'ils pleurent.

**« When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. »**


End file.
